


Calming Down Baby

by ellebanshee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebanshee/pseuds/ellebanshee
Summary: Kara has been trying to calm down her daughter for hours, finally she comes up with a way to calm down. By dancing silly in front of her one year old.





	Calming Down Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supergirl

Cries could be heard throughout the apartment. It was coming from the living room where Kara and her daughter were. Kara was bouncing her one year old on her hip to try and calm her down. Nothing she has done to calm down her daughter hasn't worked at all. The countless amount of toys she has showed the baby weren't enough. Not even the silly faces she tried, even singing didn't even help.

 “Come on Sameen. It is okay. You are fine. I know sometimes you just want to cry but I don't know what I am suppose to do. What do you want hm?”

 She questioned the small baby. Who only cried more. Her green eyes were filled with tears. Kara only sighed as kissing the top of her daughter's head. Rubbing her back as she let her cry. Just then when Kara was going to give up she remembered something Maggie had told her. Babies loved music, no matter the type.

 Kara placed Sameen in her rocker seat. Strapping her in so that she wouldn't fall out. She smiled at her as she held up one finger and reached for her phone. Flipping through it quickly she turned on her music app. She didn't care for that song came on only if it would help calm down her daughter. Her brows raised at the first song that played. A song that wasn't very baby friendly, though it was calming her down.

 Kara let out a puff of air as the song made her want to move a bit. She didn't know what made her want to but she began to dance silly. Not matching the song at all but it was causing Sameen's cries to become small whimpers. She was calming down and that was all that Kara could ever want. The more Kara danced around the more Sameen was growing happier. Her whimpers becoming small laughs. Kara was smiling right back at her daughter and she was even singing along to the song now.

 Kara turned quickly only to see her wife standing against the doorway for the living room. The smile she had on her face was all the proof Kara needed to know that she was caught.

 “H-How long were you standing there?”

 “Long enough.”

 Lena replied as she let out a small laugh finally. Yep. Lena had seen most of the dancing Kara had done.

 “Oh... Um... Sam was crying for hours and it was the only way to calm her down.”

 “No need to explain why darling. By all means please continue showing our one year old your amazing moves.”

 Lena was teasing her and Kara knew that. Kara could only turn towards their daughter with a blush on her face.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just to hopefully hold everyone over until I can post for 'We Grow Together' I had this cute thought at work today sooo here it is! 
> 
> I have prompts open on my [tumblr](https://datacupcake.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
